


Hound, Running

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bingo, Bodyswap, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crackuary, Double Drabble, Gen, Other, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Celegorm and Huan have a special relationship
Relationships: Celegorm | Turcafinwë & Huan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Drabbling in Middle-Earth





	Hound, Running

**Author's Note:**

> Written For the Silmarillion Writer's Guild February 2020 Crackuary Bingo Challenge. Fill for G-2: Body Swap; O-1: Characters are Animals. [On SWG](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewstory.php?sid=4326)
> 
> Many thanks to Runa and Morgynleri for encouragement and sanity-checking.

Celegorm (Tyelkormo Turkafinwe Feanorion) and Huan (maia, hunter, Hound of Orome, very sparing of words, but then, so is Celegorm) had a special relationship. (No, not _that_ kind.) There was a harmony between them that went well beyond osanwe, speech, empathy, heart, mind, fëa, or whatever one might call it. Amrod put it aptly (but then, the 'two hroar, one fea' idea was not exactly an unknown concept to Ambarussa): 'two feet or four, they run together, and who is seeing out of which eyes, hearing with which ears, is something only they could possibly answer, if even they know.'

* * *

Run Turkafinwe, run! Run through woods and fields, by stream and pool. Leap up, hasty-riser, dash and dance in the grove, the oak-mead, the flowering hillside. Sing loud, bell out the hunt-song, the stag-song, the music of finding, of seeking, of scenting and seeing. Let your ears prick, your paws find a path in the leaf-mould, the moss. Taste the bright wind with your tongue. You can have this, not only in dream. Orome rules here, you have his leave to run free.

Huan will hold your hands, your feet, your two-legged self quite safe. As he holds your heart.


End file.
